1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to tension control of membranes using an electroactive actuator having at least predominantly single axis displacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Membrane inflatable and deployable space structures are widely employed by the government and commercially as reflectors, antennas, solar arrays, satellites, solar sails, etc. Although these membrane inflatable and deployabe structures are widely used, many challenges exist which limit their performance for high precision applications. Factors affecting precision include surface smoothness, deviation from desired surface profile, surface deformations due to thermal fluctuations, and accurate membrane positioning. Actuation devices are used for many applications, including the shaping, tuning, positioning, controlling and deforming of membrane structures. To operate most effectively in the aforementioned applications, actuation devices require sufficient force and strain, and often need to produce complex motions.
Conventional piezoelectric ceramic, polymer, and composite actuators (including piezoelectric, electrostrictive, and electrostatic) lack the combination of sufficient strain and force to most effectively perform the aforementioned functions. Previous concepts for shaping and tuning membrane structures have primarily involved the use of piezoelectric ceramic materials. These ceramic piezoelectrics have the major problems of large mass, high density, low strain and high brittleness. Generally, piezoceramics also need additional mechanical devices to achieve a shaping, tuning, positioning, controlling or deforming function. In contrast to electroceramics, electroactive polymers are emerging as new actuation materials due to their enhanced strain capabilities.
Tension control of membranes, using electrostrictive polymer actuators exhibiting at least predominantly single axis displacement and having sufficient force and strain, to smooth local surface wrinkles which may result from thermal distortions and other sources is desirable and currently lacking in the related art.